


Sunsetting

by elijahfall



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, MGSV, blowjob, but still, no spoilers for MGSV, well an unfinished one actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahfall/pseuds/elijahfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just another day on the R&D platform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsetting

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing. 
> 
> hideo kojima, kojipro, and konami own the MGS series, and everyone in it. 
> 
> also, i didn't really proofread this (i wrote it on my phone...), so i apologize in advance for any mistakes.

He wasn't exactly attractive from this angle. A sloping, hawkish nose above swollen, red lips. Watery eyes, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, stinging. He must've been a sight, he figured, like a cheap, dirty magazine you'd find in gas station stall back in the States. Or, hell, just about anywhere. 

But Snake's hands were buried in his hair, tight, gripping --- he felt a few strands get caught up in the metal joints --- and he hadn't let go for ten minutes, so it must've been doing something for him. Ocelot was proud, if he was being honest with himself, and he would've smiled, if not for the weight of Snake in his mouth and on his tongue. He told himself that he'd celebrate later, and if Snake had his way (and he had so far, judging from the way things were looking currently), then he'd be a part of it, too. 

The cool air hit Ocelot's skin and stung the open cuts on his right shoulder, right about the same time Snake gave a heavy groan and his legs trembled. Ocelot held on tight, gloves fingers wrapped around the edges of his thighs. Muscles flexed under the press of his fingertips, minute but powerful. Ocelot took a few moments to imagine gripping the same thighs as they slammed into his own. It stirred his arousal. He slid a hand down, over Snake's knee, his shin, and rested it on the slight bulge in his own pants. 

"Do you know why the Boss is called Big Boss?" 

Ocelot had forgotten they were on the Research and Development platform until he heard it, Agama's voice echoing ghost-like, carried by the air. He felt Snake's movements slow, the back and forth of his hips stilled, and then Snake pulled away, still hard, slipping wetly out of Ocelot's mouth. 

Ocelot let out a small gasp, composure all but forgotten (truthfully, it had been gone for a while) as he slumped against Snake's thigh. He sighed; his jaw ached. It was a good pain. 

"I don't think we're finished," Ocelot said, meagerly, as he watched Snake's hands tuck a softening erection back into his pants. 

"We are, for now," Snake murmured in reply. He put a hand, the one made of flesh, into Ocelot's hair. Fingers brushed across his ear. "Sorry," he said, sheepishly. "About your shoulder, I mean. Didn't mean to scratch it up like that." 

Ocelot hummed, showing he'd heard. Injuries, real ones, were a rarity for him these days. It was a little exciting to have something more than a paper cut, or a recoil bruise. He knew Snake must've known as he was digging the metal digits into his pale flesh, marking and drawing blood --- Snake had never been one to unintentionally hurt someone. He planned everything. 

"You should get back to Intel," Snake said. He didn't take his fingers out of Ocelot's hair. The strands, like the rest of Ocelot, were damp with sweat. "Someone's going to notice us missing." 

Ocelot snorted. "And you're worried about that?" he said. He pushed Snake's hands away, slightly regrettably, but he had a reputation to uphold. After all, there was always time for it, later. The spurs on his boots clicked, rusty, as stood. When his eyes met Snake's, there was a hint of amusement in them. "Didn't think you the type to worry about who's worried about you." 

"Maybe. But the men will talk, and rumors aren't good for us, you know," Snake replied. "And you have a reputation to uphold, don't you?" 

Ocelot frowned, and the amusement in Snake's eyes grew a little brighter. He couldn't fault him for it, not one bit. It was all too rare to see mirth in his gaze now, and Ocelot missed it more than he could understand. 

Snake watched Ocelot tidy himself, a sure sign that their conversation was almost at an end. The damp, ashen blond strands were darker in the almost dusk, his face, the harsh jut of his nose marked by dim, orange shadows. The soft light made him smile. He'd seen phantoms, and it always relieved him that Ocelot would never be one of them. He looked too alive. With some men, you could tell they were dead when you looked in their eyes, but Ocelot wasn't like that. 

Knowingly, Ocelot turned his gaze on Snake again. "Well," he said, straightening out the knot in his scarf, "after you, Boss." 

Snake hesitated, but leaned toward Ocelot, slow, a hand coming up to rest gently against Ocelot's side. Ocelot let him get closer until they were kissing, closer until the small of Ocelot's back was pressing up against the thick, cold railing behind him. 

"I thought we were finished," Ocelot muttered, almost breathless after Snake had moved away. The kiss had revitalized his arousal, and he felt a little cheated. 

"We are, for now," Snake said. It sounded more promising than the first time he'd said it. "I have to write a mission report." 

"Need someone to proofread it?" 

Snake chuckled. "Maybe," he said, with something private that could've been a smile. He stood straighter, and began to walk away, slow. "I'll leave my door unlocked, just in case." 

Ocelot watched Snake leave, his leather jacket glinting pale in the platform light, make a short turn around the corner, and then he was gone, ghost-like.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm one mission away from finishing this game, and writing is putting off the inevitable emotional fallout from that, soooooooooo
> 
> anyway. thanks for reading, i really appreciate it. hope you liked it!


End file.
